1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an indicator means to remotely indicate the degree of wear of the vehicle brake lining. More particularly, the present invention relates to an indicator for indicating the predetermined amount of wear of the brake lining. The predetermined amount of wear being that amount characterized as "end-of-life" wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A continuing problem that plagues the trucking and automobile industry is the unexpected depletion of the brake linings. This occurs due to non-uniform driving and maintenance practices and procedures on the vehicle. Should the brake linings wear to a point where the shoes or the like are exposed to the brake system, they become generally inoperative and, in fact, may cause erratic and unpredictable braking responses. This latter hazard, i.e., erratic and unpredictable brake responses, can result in placing the vehicle in an accident situation. Additionally, undetected worn brake linings can result in considerable damage to the various operational parts of the braking system including the brake drum which, in turn, may result in high repair and replacement costs. Accordingly, from both an economic and safety point of view, it becomes imperative that a predetermined amount of wear on the brake lining be remotely indicated for timely maintenance and repair.